¡OH DEMONIOS! me enamore de mi mejor amigo
by nina-co
Summary: El era mi mejor amigo, sentía que en el confiaba, no tenia que ocultarle nada, simplemente lo quería, pero solo amigos o algo mas.NessieyJacob. Mi primer fic, espero que les guste
1. Pensamientos

**1 capitulo**

**Pensamientos**

Estaba sentada en la cafetería de la escuela en Londres- Inglaterra como siempre desde que naci tuvimos que irnos a los lugares con menos sol de planeta ya que mi familia no encaja en lo que los humanos llaman "normal" por ejemplo esta mi padre-Edward, un chico que aparenta 17-en realidad ya tiene 1 siglo de existencia-apuesto, musculoso , un perfecto modelo de revista aunque sinceramente un poquito anticuado, toca el piano como si fuera un dios, lee la mente-cosa de locos, aunque mi familia lo es- y esta completamente enamorado de mi mama-Bella-ella aparenta 18 años aunque solo tiene 10 años de existencia mi tio Jasper dice que tiene un muy buen autocontrol , su poder es una clase de escudo mental que nos ayudo cuando era pequeña con los vulturis-los que se creen mejor que todos- debo decir que esta igualmente enamorada de mi papa.

mi tia Alice es pequeña pero al mismo tiempo tiene un gran corazón-que no late-siempre anda caminando como una bailarina , ella es vidente aunque no puede ver mi futuro ni siquiera cuando estaba en el vientre de mi mama , Alice cree que puede ver a los humanos porque fue uno y también puede ver a los de su clase porque es y será para toda la eternidad uno , pero que no puede verme a mi porque yo soy un raza mesclada, tampoco ve a Jacob porque es igual a mi(raza mesclada)-humano y licántropo-esta casada con Jasper.

Mi tío Jasper tenia casi 17 años cuando se metió al ejercito, dijo que tenia 20 y se lo creyeron porque es muy alto, el poder de el es manipular los sentimientos de las personas-o cambiarlos no estoy segura tengo que preguntarle- cuando era humano tenia mucha carisma, y lo ascendieron en el ejercito y un día mientras trabajaba se consiguió con tres vampiras que le mordieron, pelearon y lucharon hasta que Jasper se encontró con Alice y desde ese día no se separan.

Mi tio Emmet se parece un poco a un oso, es grande y muy musculoso mas que Edward, Jasper o hasta Jacob , es el mas gracioso de la familia todo lo toma a broma siempre me hace reír ,esta casado con mi tia Rosalie . Ella es la que mas cuida su imagen en la familia, es como una regla para ella salir bien arreglada aunque sea para ir al supermercado-para Jacob y para mi, porque ellos no comen nada- rose es la que mas me consiente en la familia además de Esme, bella me conto que es porque Esme y rose siempre quisieron tener hijos ,casarse tener y una vida feliz-debe ser por los tiempos de antes- Ella pensaba que su sueño se iba a cumplir pero una noche después de estar con su amiga Vera su supuesto novio y unos amigos… bueno Rose nunca me cuenta la otra parte pero se que es my fea.

Mi abuela Esme es muy cariñosa, comprensiva, siempre quiere lo mejor para su familia, esta casada con Carlisle el la encontró casi al borde de la muerte por haberse querido suicidar después de haber perdido a su bebe, se tiro de un acantilado pero me alegra decir que ahora es feliz al lado de Carlisle y con nuestra familia.

Mi abuelo Carlisle es el que mas control tiene en toda la familia, créanlo o no trabaja en un hospital, el dice que le encanta su trabajo, mas que todo porque con sus habilidades especiales le permite salvar a mucha gente que de otro modo hubiese muerto.

Por otro lado esta Jacob , como lo dije antes el es mitad humano, mitad licántropo , estuvo enamorado de bella cuando ella era humana y decidió estar con ella hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, su manada esta en la Push-Washington, su padre Billy es muy cariñoso según me ha dicho bella, cada 2 semanas Jacob va a la Push, quiere ir el próximo fin de semana y me pidió que lo acompañara-no se por que , todavía no le he dado respuesta- me han explicado que tiene la impronta conmigo-cosa que no entiendo muy bien sinceramente- lo único que se es que cuando necesité un niñero el estuvo, cuando necesito un amigo el esta, y cuando necesité un amor el estará-aun no estoy segura si quiero llegar al ultimo paso pero ya lo siento como algo mas que un amigo- es muy alto y musculoso , tiene 17 pero aparenta mas.

También tengo a mi abuelo Charlie, los primeros años de mi vida los pase con el y mi familia, a el no le importo no saber por que su hija no envejecía, o los cullen, o por que supuestamente la hija del hermano de Edward que había muerto dejado a una pequeña niña-yo-se parecía tanto a bella , nada de eso le importo su corazón era demasiado grande y no le importo no saber nada de eso-o tal vez fue porque se asusto al ver transformarse a Jacob de humano a licántropo-pero de todas maneras el nos quiere a todos.

Por ultimo estoy yo Renesme Carlie Cullen aparento 16 años pero en realidad tengo 10 años de nacida, deje de crecer a los 6, soy mitad humano mitad vampiro, mis padres me tuvieron cuando bella era humana, todos pensaron que la mataría pero no-¿como iba a matar a mi mama?- mi poder es lo opuesto al de ellos Edward lee la mente, yo muestro como un video de lo sucedido en mi vida, bella no deja que se metan en su mente, yo me meto en la mente de las demás personas, tengo los ojos chocolates como los tenia mi mama cuando era humana, Edward dice que por lo menos no se perdieron, la sangre corre por mis venas y mi corazón late pero voy a vivir para toda la eternidad, puedo beber sangre y al mismo tiempo comer comida humana-las dos me gustan- todos me dicen Ness o Nessie, Jacob los invento, decía que mi nombre era un trabalenguas y no lo culpo porque es la verdad , bella se colocaba furiosa pero le termino gustando mis sobre nombres, Renesme viene de la combinación de: Renee y Esme. Renee era la mama de bella, mi abuela, pero no la conozco, bella me dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas así porque ella no era tan valiente como Charlie, aunque a bella le encanta contarme historias sobre ella y lo loca que estaba.

-¿estas muy callada hoy Nessie?-me dijo Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-estaba recordando-le respondí sonriendo.

-¿recordando que?-me pregunto de metido Emmet.

-pues recordando tío, y si tienes duda pregúntale a mi papa-le respondí dejando el tema como finalizado.

-¡oye Ness!-dijo Emmet haciéndose el ofendido-solo quería saber, de todas formas gracias por darme la idea de preguntarle a tu papa-me dijo riéndose y dirigiéndose ahora a Edward.-dime querido hermanito, ¿Qué estaba pensando tu hija hace 1 minuto?

._¿Con que permiso vas a decir mis pensamientos?_ .Pensé preguntándole a Edward.

-pues…no se-comenzó a decir Edward

-¡oh si! y crees que vamos a creer esa- soltó Jacob-si sabes perfectamente que sabemos que a la única persona que no le puedes leer la mente es a Bella.

-Pero son los pen…- comenzó a decir Alice pero la interrumpí.

-¿Por qué tanto lío?-pregunte elevando un poco el tono de mi voz-simplemente estaba pensando en ustedes.

-¡a ok! Por lo menos se que mi querida sobrinita no piensa en nadie mas que en mi-dijo sonriéndome-es que soy tan buen tío.

-¡oh por favor! ¿Quién dijo que solo pensaba en ti?-pregunte un poco feliz de bajarlo de su nube.

-eso dolió-dijo Emmet entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡vamos!-dije riéndome-dije que NO solo estaba pensando en ti-dije remarcando un poco el no, para animarlo lo que menos me gustaba era ver sufrir a mi familia, menos por mi culpa.

Y funciono me dio una sonrisa y se echo a reír.

Sonó el timbre y cada uno se fue a sus clases, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper se despidieron y se fueron a las clases de ultimo año ya que no podían aparentar menos, Edward, Bella y Alice se fueron al penúltimo año, solo quedábamos Jacob y yo, un año antes que el que cursaban mis padres y mi tía.

Jacob y yo solo cuadrábamos en 3 clases: historia, matemática y gimnasia. Ahora teníamos matemática-que tortura- era la materia que menos me gustaba por suerte la podía pasar por lo menos con Jacob.


	2. La Clase

**2 capitulo**

**La clase**

Nos dirigimos hacia la clase de matemática, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre-la ultima-ya que podíamos hablar y después en casa le pedíamos a alguien de la familia que nos explicara con tal ya era como milésima vez que la veían y prácticamente lo hacían con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzamos hablarnos en la clase por papelitos que arrancamos de nuestros cuadernos. Jacob fue el que comenzó y me lo paso.

HOLA!

HOLA!

COMO ESTAS?

EH..BIEN Y TU?

BIEN, QUE HACES? YO ESTOY

EN CLASE DE MATEMATICA

YO TAMBIE Y TENGO UN COMPAÑERO IDENTICO A TI

AL LADO MIO

Jacob sonrió y siguió escribiendo en el papel.

Me quede observándolo mientras terminaba de escribir en la hoja, el era mi mejor amigo, sentía que en el confiaba, no tenia que ocultarle nada, simplemente lo quería.

ESTABAS PENSANDO EN NOSOTROS

QUIERO DECIR EN TU, YO Y EMM…LA FAMILIA?

Se notaba tanto que estaba nervioso al escribirlo, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que cundo se andaba de rodeos era que estaba avergonzado de preguntarme o decirme algo, así que decidí responderle con un simple si pero sin dejar el obvio nerviosismo a lado.

SI JACOB POR QUE?

¿Y QUE PENSABAS DE EDWARD?

Esa pregunta me sonó extraña ¿Por qué quería saber que pensaba yo de mi papa? Creo que era obvio que lo quería y que estaba pensando en cada cosa buena que tiene, admirándolo eso es lo que hace una hija al pensar en su papa ¿no?

PUES, DE TODO LO QUE TIENE DE LINDO, QUE LO QUIERO MUCHO, QUE LO ADMIRO Y VALORO, Y NO SE QUE HARIA SIN EL.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño como dudando de hacer algo ahora o después eso me puso impaciente ¿Qué era lo que quería?.

¿QUE PENSABAS SOBRE ROSALIE?

Al parecer no había querido decirme lo que quería decirme.

ES MI TIA FAVORITA, ME QUIERE MUCHO Y YO A ELLA, AUNQUE A VECES ES MUY

EXTRAVAGANTE Y LE IMPORTE MUCHO LA MODA Y TODO ESO PERO AUN ASI LA QUIERO.

Era la verdad, la quiero mucho y no me importaba decirlo.

¿Qué PENSABAS DE MI?

Esa pregunta si que me tomo por sorpresa, no lo esperaba ¿era por eso que se andaba con tanto rodeos?¿que le decía? .Me di cuenta que me observaba esperando la respuesta pero ¿Qué escribía? . Comencé a escribir en el papel cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Señorita Renesme Cullen, estoy esperando su respuesta-me dijo el profesor Lance un poco malhumorado al darse cuenta que yo ni sabia de que era la clase de hoy-¿Me puede decir que tipo de ecuación es la que esta aquí?-dijo señalándome la pizarra.

Me fije en la pizarra.

_P_(_x_) = 0

¿Qué demonios era eso? oh vamos Renesme tienes que haber visto eso ¿Jasper no me estaba enseñando eso hace una semana? ¿se llamaba ecuaciones polinómicas, radicales, racionales, exponenciales o trigonométricas?.

-Sigo esperando señorita Cullen- me lamo el profesor otra vez.

-esto…. ¿ecuaciones polinómicas?-le respondí un poco dudosa.

-correcto…ahora clase esto es lo que deben traer para mañana-dijo el profesor con voz tosca. Ufff…me había salvado, tenia que decirle a Jasper que gracias.

Aunque no me he salvado del todo, aun tendría que responderle a Jacob que obviamente estaría esperando mi respuesta…Por los momentos me conformaría con que el profesor Lance me hubiese salvado de responderle ahí mismo, pensé mientras terminaba de copiar la tarea para mañana.

Sonó el timbre Jacob no tuvo tiempo de volver a sacar el tema porque yo tenia que ir a clase de Francés y el a geografía y gracias a Dios eran en distintos edificios si no hubiese insistido durante el camino a los salones de clase.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada uno a clase.

La mañana paso muy rápida, mas para mi ya que Jacob seguramente esperaría a estar en la casa para volver a preguntarme, ya habíamos visto historia y a esa clase si le prestábamos atención, no solo era interesante si no que la mayoría de los años de antes, mi abuelo Carlisle o alguien de la familia había vivido en esa época y yo siempre por las noches iba a la oficina de Carlisle a que me contara de todos esos años, era tan maravillosos , y no solo de esos año sino como cada miembro de la familia se fue uniendo hasta llegar a mi, y los años en que Bella era humana, Emmet me echaba broma diciéndome que debería haber nacido en esos años, es que me encantaban.

Al final de las clases nos encontramos en el estacionamiento, como casi siempre Jacob, Bella y yo nos íbamos en el Honda Accord Coupe color vinotinto de Edward y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper en la Hummer Tuning 1280 azul eléctrico de Emmet, a ellos les encantaban los carros rápidos, Alice tenia un Porsche Boxster naranja, Rosalie un Beetle Convertible GLS 1.8T blanco, Jasper Toyota Supra negro, Bella BMW M6 Convertible negro, a Jacob le iban a regalar un Ford Fx4 rojo, aunque el no sabia, y por supuesto a mi nada porque decían que todavía era muy pequeña, Carlisle tenia un mercedes slr negro, y Esme Hyundai 2007 tiburon plateado

-¿Qué tal tu clase de matemática Nessie?-me pregunto Edward.

-bien-dije como si nada interesante hubiese ocurrido.

-tienes que prestar mas atención en clase Ness-dijo Bella con voz de madre-si Jasper no te hubiese enseñado los tipos de ecuaciones la semana pasada no hubieses podido responder la pregunta que te hizo el profesor.

_Huy pero papa, que rápido eres diciendo todo lo que me pasó en la clase de mate ¿quien más te falto? ¿La directora? ._Pensé un poco molesta.

-Bella es tu madre-me aclaro-tiene derecho a saberlo.

-esta bien-dije metiéndome en el carro y dando como finalizado el tema.

Bella y Edward se metieron al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa.


	3. La Conversacion

**3 Cap**

**La Conversación**

Durante el camino a casa todos estuvimos en silencio…pero yo todavía teni un pequeña duda ¿Qué le decía a Jacob?.

Dure todo el camino pensando en distintas respuestas, como en decirle que no pensé en el-pero me pareció muy duro- o tal vez en el momento de la conversación salirme con lo del viaje a la Push.

Me pareció muy bien la segunda respuesta, definitivamente me iba a salir con eso, sonreí para mis adentros, pero me acorde que ni siquiera sabia que responderle, mi cara debió de ser de horror, ya que sentía las miradas de Edward por el retrovisor.

_¡Oh vaya genial!._ Pensé ¿¡Como se me pudo olvidar que tenia como padre a un LECTOR DE MENTES!?

El auto se detuvo y supe que habíamos llegado a la casa y además como era de esperarse Edward le contaría a Bella de mis pensamientos-porque el las publica como noticias del periódico-sentí su mirada clavada en mi yo suspire y decidí que antes de hablar con ellos hablaría con Jacob me baje del carro y lo llame.

-Jacob-el solo me miro-creo que quiero ir a dar un paseo ¿vienes?.

-¡Si claro!-me respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja yo se la devolví.

-ya venimos- le dije a Edward y Bella.

_Así pondrás al día de mis pensamientos a bella Otra vez. _Pensé para Edward el solo me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez como diciéndome "Bella es tu madre tiene derecho a saberlo bla bla bla" a veces resultaba tan fastidioso, y otra vez sentí su mirada en mi.

Yo solo suspire y me di la vuelta para dirigirme al bosque, Jacob estaba detrás mío, hasta que no estuve lo bastante lejos como para que el oído de un vampiro nos oyera, no pude hablarle a Jacob.

-¡Aaa!-grite y me tire al lado de un árbol.

Jacob hizo lo mismo y me miro extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto.

-es solo…que es insoportable vivir con un lector de mentes… no entiendo como se puede con alguien así ¡y lo peor es que lo hago!.

Jacob solo río

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-le espete irritada.

-es solo que yo me hice la misma pregunta cuando bella estaba embarazada de ti.

Sonreí, eso me calmo-¿en serio?

-Si…y mírame ahora, vivo con el, con la loca que ve el futuro, el sentimentalista, con Hulk, y por supuesto con Barbie colmillos-dijo Jacob sin borrar su sonrisa- pero solo porque tengan todas esas cosas y algunas veces nos saquen de nuestras casillas, no significa que no los queramos.

-Pero…espera ¿eso significa que quieres a Rose?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido- porque no lo parece.

-Es que esa es la forma en que nos expresamos que nos queremos- dijo riéndose

-mmm…bueno, pero no vinimos a hablar de eso¿verdad?-de dije

-verdad

-antes que todo, quiero responderte sobre lo de ir a la Push-le dije y sentí como se puso tenso y al mismo tiempo nervioso- primero tienes que avisarle a tu papa si puedo ir…

-Ya le pregunte y dijo que no hay problema, que eres bienvenida allá- me interrumpió.

-muy bien…lo segundo seria preguntarle a Edward y Bella si puedo…

-ya les pregunte y dijeron que ellos estaban de acuerdo- me volvió a interrumpir.

-esta bien… y lo tercero seria saber si los de tu manada me quieren allá

-Nessie no hay problema en serio- me dijo ya un poco ansioso.

-entonces solo me tienes que prometer que apenas lleguemos allá iremos a visitar a Charlie- le dije sonriendo.

-¿de verdad?¿eso es un si?- me pregunto con cara de asombro, eso me hizo reír.

-Por supuesto que es un ¡si!-le dije entre risas, el me abrazo, me sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos, como en casa,segura,feliz- pero tienes que prometerme que iremos a ver a Charlie

-te lo prometo-me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre risas, conversaciones y mas risas.

-Vámonos que se estar haciendo tarde le dije mientras me paraba.

-espera un momento- me dijo en en un tono acusador y sin moverse ni un solo centímetro-¿no me vas a responder sobre que pensabas en mi en el cafetín?

¿¡QUE!? Me quede paralizada.

-¿y?- me volvió a preguntar Jacob riéndose-creo que debido a mi cara-¿no me vas a responder?

-este…-¿Qué demonios le decía ahora?-bueno creo que era…mmm…¡que te quiero mucho!

-¿Qué tu me quieres mucho?- ,me pregunto emocionado.

-pues claro, porque en ti puedo confiar y porque eres un gran amigo y por eso te quiero mucho.

-si un gran amigo-dijo un poco decepcionado- volvamos a la casa nos deben de estar esperando-se levanto y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Yo solo lo seguí mientras me maldecía por haber dicho eso.


	4. El Regalo

**4 Cap.**

**El Regalo**

Entramos en la casa y todos estaban reunidos conversando silenciosamente, apenas entre se separaron y me sonrieron, Jacob, se sentó al lado de Edward y al instante Alice llego al lado mío con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dijo:.

-¡¡Dentro de 2 días es tu cumpleaños!!

¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Huy pero si que tengo mala memoria, ¿hoy a que estamos? ¿9 de septiembre?

-Nessie ¿no te acordabas?-pregunto Carlisle

-pues no..¿Hoy es 9?-pregunte

-si…y dentro de 2 días es 11- me dijo Edward

-mm…-fue lo único que yo dije.

- ¿no estas feliz Nessie?-pregunto Rosalie

-por supuesto que si-lo que pasa es que me tomo desprevenida

-eres idéntica a Bella-dijo Emmet-lastima que no heredaste la torpeza de ella

-¡oye!-dijo bella

-es que era divertido-dijo emmet en respuesta, bella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, yo sonreí.

-bueno espero que tengan ya los regalos listos-dijo Alice- ya que ,mañana se lo vamos a dar.

-pero Alice mañana no es mi cumpleaños es el 11-le dije yo un poco extrañada.

-lo que pasa es que tuve la visión de que el 11 te ibas a la Push con Jacob y pues te los entregaremos mañana-yo mire a Jacob y el me sonrío y yo se la devolví.

-Alice no es necesario, puedo esperar

-mm..nada de eso mañana te los damos y fin de la discusión-dijo ella, y pues conociéndola era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Esme llego en ese momento de la cocina.

-Jacob, Ness la comida esta servida- dijo ella cariñosamente.

Jacob y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina, nos servimos y nos sentamos

-Entonces el 11 ¿nos vamos?-le pregunte

-si tu quieres…

-si quiero…¿ya tienes un regalo para mi?-le pregunte para cambiar de tema

-si…pero no te lo voy a dar mañana.

-¿Por qué? Si todos me lo van a dar mañana

-porque tu cumpleaños es el 11, y yo te lo voy a dar el 11 en la Push-me respondió el.

-mm…esta bien

Terminamos de comer en silencio, Jacob estaba demasiado distanciado ¿estaría enojado por lo de esta tarde?¿había echo algo mal?, pues claro que habia echo algo mal, nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la sala, donde todos nos esperaban.

-Nessie hemos estado pensando, y bueno pues Alice no se espera para ver tu cara, cuando te entreguemos los regalos-Alice me dio una sonrisa- además mañana vas a estar ocupada empacando y de seguro no vas a poder estrenarlo, entonces ¿quieres ver tu regalo ya?-me pregunto Jasper al mismo tiempo que me mandaba una ola de felicidad.

Mire las caras de todos, estaban tan contentos ¿Cómo les decía que no? Además yo también quería verlo ¿Qué seria?.

-bueno…si insisten tanto- les dije

Alice pego un grito de felicidad al segundo estaba al lado mío- ¡te va a encantar!

-Alice deja que respire-le dijo Bella

Todos comenzaron a salir, menos Jacob ¿seguía enojado?

-¿vienes perro?-le dijo Rose sonriéndole, el se la devolvió y se fue acercando.

-voy a buscar el regalo-dijo Edward

-yo la cámara-dijo Emmet- tengo que guardar su cara cuando lo vea.

Esme me tapo los ojos y me dirigió hasta donde estaba el regalo, escuche a Alice mientras colocaba a todos en su lugar.

-Rose tu al lado de Emmet, Bella y Edward aquí, Jasper aquí…muy bien creo que todo esta listo, Esme-dijo Alice y Esme me soltó y se puso a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y me quede con la boca abierta, eso no podia ser verdad, enfrente de mi se encontraba un Chevrolet Corvett convertible color amarillo-mi favorito-con un enorme laso color rojo encima, al lado de la puerta del conductor se encontraban Edward y Bella sonriéndome, al otro lado estaban Rose y Emmet, el tenia en sus manos la cámara y escuchaba es flash del disparador pero no me podía concentrar en eso ahorita, al lado mío se encontraba Carlisle y Esme igual de felices que Edward y Bella, en la parte trasera del carro se encontraban Jasper Alice y Jacob con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja yo sabia que todos esperaban a que dijera algo pero estaba en shock es que no lo podía creer ¿esto es verdad? ¿esto es mio?.

-esto es tuyo-me aseguro Edward sonriéndome aun mas- este regalo es de parte de todos nosotros- yo no le respondí simplemente me lance sobre el y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡GRACIAS!-le dije me solté y abrase a Bella- ¡Gracias!-después me dirigí donde Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice y en el momento en que fui a brazar a Jacob, no lo dude ni un segundo y lo abrase como nunca lo había echo, lo necesitaba, me alegro que el me devolviera el abrazo de el mismo modo como si también me necesitara , Emmet carraspeo y Jacon me soltó, yo le sonreí,

-Nessie, creo que quieres esto- me dijo Bella mostrándome una llave plateada con un laso rojo igual al que tenia el carro pero en miniatura, yo la agarre les sonreí y los volví a abrazar.

-¡Gracias a todos!-les dije

-te lo mereces Nessie-dijo Carlisle

-¿no lo vas a estrenar Ness?-pregunto Emmet

-claro que si…¡por cierto Gracias Jasper!

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el

-por haberme enseñado a conducir-le dije sonriendo

-de nada- dijo el

-¿Quién viene conmigo?-les pregunto a todos esperando que todos accedieran

-Rose, Jasper, Emmet y yo nos vamos de caza-dijo Alice-asi que ninguno de nosotros puede-dijo mientras salía y empujaba a Emmet para que se fueran.

_Que extraño. _Pensé

-yo tengo que ir al hospital-dijo Carlisle mientras agarraba las llaves de su mercedes.

-¿Bella, Edward?-les pregunte

-En realidad pensábamos, ya que tu te vas el 11 a la Push, y tienes tu nuevo regalo, no te importaría que Bella y yo nos fuéramos de vacaciones a la Isla Esme-me explico Edward.

-mmm…no importa-les dije yo sonriendo-¿Esme?

-no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer en la casa-me dijo mientras salía con Edward y Bella-pregúntale a Jacob.

Me voltee para preguntarle a Jacob, pero el estaba saliendo también, rápidamente lo alcance.

-¿y tu?¿quieres venir conmigo?

-…no tengo ganas, estoy cansado, voy a dormir-me dijo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Muy bien tendría que ir yo sola, fui rápidamente a mi cuarto agarre mi billetera y mi celular, tal vez iría al centro comercial

-------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**aqui les traigo el 4 cap.**

**espero que les guste**

**porfa dejen reviews!**


End file.
